Memories Made in the Coldest Winter
by blackdahlias-redroses
Summary: She knew what she had to do; there was nothing left for her. She couldn't go back home, not after what she did. The look on Naruto's face was caused enough pain for her. She took the biggest breath of her life, the last breath of her life and jumped...AU


Hey!!! It's my first fan fic!!! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I hope you enjoy! Please review!!

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruko Uzumaki sat at the edge of the fifty feet high cliff. Tears soaked her pale, formerly tan skin and streaks of mascara lined her swollen blue eyes. She knew what she had to do; there was nothing left for her. She couldn't go back home, not after what she did. The look on Naruto's face was caused enough pain for her. It was more than she could take. Sick of her make-shift kunai knife therapy she tossed them aside and stood up. The one time she abandoned her cautious thinking might have been the biggest mistake of her life. Was it worth it? That question constantly plagued her. She could still hear the disgust in Naruto's voice as he spat out those words. What felt the worst was that it was worth it.

Tightly shutting her eyes she sucked in the biggest breath of her life, the last breath of her life and jumped…

* * *

Eight years before….

"…I want you to meet someone…" It was the first time she had seen him. The small blonde boy. It was like looking in a mirror. He had the same blonde hair, blue eyes as her. She shyly hid behind Tsunade hoping they wouldn't see her.

"…meet your twin sister Nariko…" The man with long white hair told him. Tsunade gently nudged her forward trying to get her to approach Naruto. She had lived her whole life with Tsunade. She was like a mother to her. When her biological mother died Tsunade adopted her. She couldn't think of anyone else she rather spend her childhood with. So when she told her they were going to go live in Konoha she gladly came with her.

Nariko couldn't help but smile when she heard Naruto's goofy laugh. She had never seen someone so energetic. She was surprised when he reached out his hand. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!"

From that moment on they were inseparable. At least until Naruto left Konoha to go train with Jiraiya. At that point they were only together for a year. Their bond was so strong it was like they had been with each other for their whole lives. She was good for him, she really balanced him out. While he was more

"Ha! I beat you!" she giggled slurping the last of her ramen. Their day consisted of training and ramen-eating contests at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Naruto slammed down his bowl.

"Aww, no fair you cheated!" He couldn't stand that a girl could beat him at his favorite pastime. But it was always nice to have some competition. She hopped down off of the stool and put her money on the counter. "…hey sis…can you cover me…" he said grinning sheepishly. She just shook her head, she should have known he wouldn't have any money on him.

"Yeah, Naruto…" she reached into her pocket and put the rest of the money on the counter.

"It's already been paid." The owner's daughter Ayame gave Nariko back her money. She knew something was up when she saw her smiling.

"Oh…who was it?" She pointed down a few stools to Kiba Inuzuka. He, like every other boy in Konoha, was hopelessly infatuated with her. She was beautiful. She had soft delicate features and he eyes were bright against her tan skin. Not to mention she was more developed than most girls her age. By this time she was more than familiar with how they acted around her. It wasn't in her nature to be mean or rude. Once they found out who it was they tried to quietly slip out. But, it was too late, he already saw them.

"Hey Nariko, wait up!" he yelled after her. She was desperately hoping that he wasn't running after her. Something made her glance behind her but the minute she turned back around she noticed that Naruto disappeared.

"Thanks a lot Naruto…" she mumbled under her breath. It was just like him to leave when she needed him to be there.

It didn't take long for Kiba to catch up. She wanted to disappear like Naruto did but it was too late, he had already started talking to her. "I didn't expect to see you here." He grinned flashing all of his bright sharp teeth. She was there every day…at the same time…She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes and smiled instead.

"Yeah…thanks for buying me the ramen…" she said looking around hoping for some type of way to get out of the conversation.

"You can make it up to me by letting me walk you home." It would've been a good time for someone to come and distract Kiba while she ran in the opposite direction. The only person she saw was Sasuke Uchiha, the only one who seemed to be immune to her allure. He didn't like her so of course he would be of any assistance. The first thing he told her was that she was annoying. Unlike Naruto she didn't argue with him, she chose not to feed his ego.

"Hi Sasuke…" she said sarcastically knowing that he would walk right past her and say nothing. He brushed past her but she could feel his cold onyx eyes staring at her.

"…Hn…" he said smirking smugly "I liked you better when you didn't speak." She turned around so quickly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked completely abandoning her calm demeanor.

"I'll let you figure it out…you seem intelligent…well, at least more intelligent than Naruto." Before she could even generate a comeback he turned back around and continued walking back with his hands in his pockets.

"Ugh! Sasuke!" she said frustrated. By the time she realized Kiba was gone he had already started walking on his way back home.

"Wait Kiba…I'll walk home with you."

"I knew you'd come around…" He replied smiling.

* * *

Hey hope you liked it more to come and it will get better, like I mentioned before be paitent with me, I'll probably be a bit slow with the updates. Please, please, please review if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, even ideas! Thanks!

-Dahlia-


End file.
